This present application, in general, includes methods, systems and apparatus relating to the charging of electric vehicles. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present application relates to methods, systems and apparatus relating to the optimized charging of electric vehicles from a solar energy source.
Electric vehicles are increasing in number as more environmentally conscious transportation alternatives are sought. In the near future, many persons will drive electric vehicles to work. However, current distribution networks are not designed for concentrated charging of a large number of electric vehicles. Local generation from solar panels or solar thermal generators may provide the extra charging capacity that could alleviate this problem. However, typically, there is not enough roof top area on offices and parking garages for solar panels to charge all employees electric vehicles at the same time.
Because of this, systems and methods for optimizing a charging process that utilizes charge capacity from local generated solar power and/or the grid would find demand in the marketplace. Under such a solution, for example, the efficient usage of clean energy could be furthered, the optimized number of vehicles could be charged, and income generated from this service could be maximized.